


Thick Thighs Save My Life

by Noellalee



Series: Overwatch Requests [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare is important, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellalee/pseuds/Noellalee
Summary: You don't behave quite as well as Reaper would have wanted so he makes you get off a different way.





	1. Chapter 1

You stood in front of Reaper completely naked as he lounged in the chair in front of you. He was fully clothed, but without his mask and was staring at you like a predator admiring his prey. You and him were always in a game of power playing but it normally ended up with him winning. Since you normally ended up withering on his lap, begging for him to take you.

“Come her Cariño,” he tells you while looking up and down your naked form.

Your face lights up and your mind races with the though of finally getting some relief from your sexual frustration. Reaper sees your reaction and decides to tease and torment you some more because as soon as you were about to reach for his belt, his clawless hand gabs your wrist while his other hand reaches for your chin to force you to look at him. “Do you really think you deserve my cock, pet?”

His rough voice causes a shiver to go down your spine. You look into his black and red eyes but quickly look away from his intense stare, only to look back to continue playing his game. The way he looks at you causes your body to flush and a wave of arousal to flow through your lower abdomen. At this point you can feel yourself dripping down your thighs with want.

He releases his grip on your chin and commands you to sit on one of his thighs. You slowly inch over, refusing to break eye contact and straddle his left thigh.  Placing your hands on his abdomen and you can feel the muscle underneath his clothes. It only makes you want more. His hand come up to cup you face and moves down so one finger is under your chin. “What do you want?”

You sometimes hate the game he makes you play but you relish in the thought that the sooner you gave in and let him take control, the sooner you’d be floating in bliss.

“I want you to touch me.”

“But I am touching you,” he replies with a grin on his face.

Bastard! He knew exactly what you meant but this was just his way of making you submit to him completely. You huff out a puff of air out in frustration, but you weren’t ready to give in yet.

“Cariño,” he growls in your ear as a warning but you keep still, being defiant for a moment longer. You wiggle you hips against him and you can feel his erection through his trousers. One hand snakes down to your hips and pulls you close. His body is strong and solid against yours and you feel his lips tickle your earlobe.

“Beg me,” he demands.

Your breath catches in your throat. You want him desperately and the thought of him dominating you until you can’t walk is enough to finally convince you to give up your dignity.

“Please,” your voice is nothing but a whimper.

“You can do better than that.”

“Please fuck me.”

“I said, beg me and do it properly.”

Here goes your last remaining shred of dignity for the evening.

“Please, Sir.”

He sighs and you feel his palm smack against your ass.

Clearly that wasn’t what he wanted. “Please Sir, fuck me.”

“Better, but not quite.” Unngh, that raspy voice of his, telling you what to do was going to be the death of you.

You try again, “ _please Sir, I want you to fuck me._ ”

“Mhmm, I would but you haven’t been the most well behaved. Have you pet?”

This was just becoming cruel. You begged him like he demanded. “No Sir,” you reply with a pout in your voice.

“Then what shall I do with you?”

You look down between your bodies and Reaper’s erection was staining even more against his pants. Instead of giving a verbal response you grind yourself against him and the both of you let out a moan from the sudden friction.

You look back up to stare at Reaper in the face just as he leans into you so you can feel his breath on your lips. “Did you like that?” but before you can respond his thrusts himself upwards and all you can do is gasp. He speaks up again but this time it’s only a whisper. “Then you can fuck yourself on my thigh.”

Your breath hitches in your throat and you whine at his demand. This isn’t what you wanted but it will have to do for now. Placing your hands on his shoulders for more leverage, you begin to slowly move back and forth on his large thigh.

Reaper closes the distance and places a haste kiss on your lips before moving down your neck and collarbone. He nips you hard enough to leave a mark but it only causes more pleasure to wash through you and you moan in response.

“Look at my slutty little pet. So desperate to get off, you’re willing to fuck yourself on my thigh for relief.” You are about to whine in protest but he stops you by kissing you again. This time with more force as his hands travel down your body. One grips your ass and gives a squeeze while the other moves in between the two of you. Reaper groans against your lips when he feels the wet spot you’ve created on him and that only causes you to become wetter. He begins to palm himself through his trousers and you can hear his little pants of approval. You increase your pace and close your eyes as you become closer to orgasm. Your clit is throbbing from the delicious amount of friction from the rough fabric of his pants.

His hand that was previously on your ass is now gripping your throat and beginning to squeeze gently as he continues to play with himself. “Are you going to be a good girl now? Will you cum when I tell you to?”

“Yes,” you manage to gasp out.

“Then cum for me sweetheart,” he orders. “And look at me while you do it.”

Your brows crease together as his grip on your throat tightens. You are struggling to keep your eyes from rolling back but you manage as you increase your pace. Your mouth falls open, emitting breathless moans and throaty gasps for air. Your clit dragging against the rough fabric of his pants one more time before your orgasm comes powerfully. You let out a long, strangled moan as you quiver against the man underneath you.

Looking at Reaper you can see that he is satisfied that you followed his instructions. He wraps his arms around your waist to press you against his body, his clothing leaving indents into your skin. Your wrap your arms around his neck, slowly running your fingers through his hair. Reaper leans in slowly so your noses are touching and you both sit there like that while waiting for your breath to even. It’s moments like this that you live for.

Reaper breaks the silence but his voice is gentler than normal. “You did well mi amour.” He closes the last few millimeters of space and kisses you. The kiss is soft and gentle and you melt into him, enjoying the rare gentle side of him. When he pulls away, you whimper at the loss of contact.

“Now open up wide and get on your knees to show me how much of me you can swallow. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Now open up wide and get on your knees to show me how much of me you can swallow but first turn around,” he commands softly in your ear. His voice is not as cruel as it was earlier but not as soft as it could be. Reaper was a man who brooks no argument when he gave you a command. Either it be on or off the battlefield. 

You indulge him while you get off his lap and begin to turn around. “Slowly,” he interrupts you as you turn but you oblige to his new command. You’re only hoping he’s enjoy the view of your naked ass as your desire drips down your thighs. You hear him get up from his chair and stand behind you. “Good girl. Now put your arms behind you back.” His praise causes a wave of arousal to go through you and shift your arms so they’re behind you. Slowly you feel one of his hand wrap around your wrist to bind them together while his other hand moved your hair off your shoulders and neck so it’s to one side. You feel gentle kisses being placed along where your hair used to be. “Excellent. Now kneel.” You feel his hand push down on your shoulder as you sink to your knees. You can hear the swish of fabric as he walks in front of you. One hand goes to cup your face as he tilts your chin up so you’re looking at him. “Now, now little one. If you do well, I’ll see about rewarding you in the way you desire,” he tells you while continuing to caress your cheek with his large thumb. You bite your lower lips as you stare at the bulge in his pants, eagerly awaiting for him to undo his pants. He reaches down and undoes his belt with one hand while palming his erection with the other. 

Reaper remove his achingly hard cock from his boxers while you stare up at him through your eyelashes with wide eyes. Quickly he moves his hands into your hair to push your face into his groin. You feel his very hard cock on your cheek he clearly wants you to proceed faster. You dart your tongue out and make small licks a crossed the head of his cock. He moans so you do it again and again until you have wiped off all the pre-cum with that has accumulated on the head. 

Eventually you make one long lick from balls to head and Reaper’s grip on your hair tightens. You decided this is the time to tease him as you only slightly lubricate the head with your wet mouth. You look up through your eyelashes and you see that he is breathing heavy but glaring at you. Clearly not amused by your attempt to tease him. You completely stick the head in your mouth and suck and lap at it. 

He moans a low, deep grumble of approval. “That’s it. Continue baby girl,” he praises you. His nickname for you causes a wave of arousal to course through you and you moan slightly only causing more vibrations to roll over his cock. You suck as much as you into your mouth and Reaper lets out a groan of pure pleasure. 

His hips buck into your mouth as you take him in completely, causing him to hit the back of your throat. You try to gag but his hands in your hair keeps you there so you’re forced to deepthroat him. Saliva drips down your chin as you continue to suck on Reaper as much as possible. When he finally releases your hair to allow you to back off momentarily, you’re gasping and coughing for breath.

A wicked smile crosses his face as he speaks up, “Excellent mi amour.”

You place him back into your mouth but you’ve barely had the chance to catch your breath before he begins thrusting in and out. He picks up the pace until his input is furious and unrelenting. The man above you seeks nothing but his own pleasure at this moment and you are more than happy to let him. You hallow your cheeks and suck hard as his pace becomes uneven as he gets closer to his release. Looking up at him through your eyelashes you moan around him which is enough to send Reaper of the edge. A hot spur of cum hits the back of your throat and you have to momentarily force yourself to swallow in order to completely please him. 

You feel him stop twitching and he pulls out of your mouth. He leans down so his face is mere inches away from yours as if he’s going to kiss you. Instead he gives you a sly smile and pulls you up to your feet before pushing you to the chair he was sitting on previously and bending you over the arm. 

“Now what to do with you?” 

You don’t answer but you figure out his question isn’t rhetorical since he gives you a slap on one butt cheek causing you to gasp.

“I should just leave you like this for a while. Maybe then you’ll answer me.” 

“Please,” you beg him. 

“Mhmmm. I’ll start with this since you asked so nicely.” Quickly you feel two of his long, thick fingers dip into your pussy, quickly becoming wet from your arousal. He thrusts them in and out of you, quickening his pace with each one, causing you to gasp and moan. Some of your noises are being muffled by the chair since your face was pressed down into it now. You push your body back against his hand with everything thrust, trying to push yourself closer to release. But he places one hand firmly on your back to stop you from moving and you moan in protest. 

“Oh no Cariño. You’ll come when I let you.” Reaper continues to please you with his fingers but his motions have changed. He is now stroking your sweet spot in a come hither motion and the pressure is maddening as you can feel yourself closing to orgasm. He puts pressure on a patch of your walls, a sensitive spot that makes your legs jerk with each rub. 

“O-oh my god,” you gasped, “please…oh…fuck…please…” Just a few more second and- 

“Arghhh! Why?” you yell as he withdrawals from within you. You feel empty and unsatisfied as you were mere seconds from coming. 

Reaper grabs your hair and your bound wrists and tugs slightly so that you are standing up. He grasps your chin and turns your head so you are force to look at him but you can’t manage. He growls lowly from his throat and your eyes snap up to meet his. “Because I didn’t say you could finish yet. You haven’t earned it.” 

Reaper lets go of your face and pushes you back into couch, pulling your arse towards him. He rubs his already warm, firm erection against your back side, causing you to wiggle against him for more contact.

He sinks his cock into you with one long and brutal thrust. Your back arches as you cry out his name in pleasure for being so completely filled by him. He slides his hard, long, thick cock to the hilt, completely filling you. Oh god yes, this is what you wanted. This is what you needed.

He places wet, open mouthed kisses along your spine before coming up to your neck and shoulders. You can’t help but moan as he excruciatingly slow draws his cock out of you. Biting your neck so hard that you know there will be a mark there tomorrow.

He completely withdraws from within you and you can feel his wet, solid length across your cheeks. His body covers yours, as his lips tickle your ear.  
“I’m going to fuck you as hard as I can but first beg me.” 

“Wha-what?”  
His hand moves down to your body to your clit. “I. Said. Beg. Me.” He emphasizes every word with a short, sharp, stroke.

“Please, please fuck me. I’m begging you to please fuck me. Please.” 

“You’re learning cariño.”

Reaper grabs your bound wrists while the other tangles into your hair as he enters you just as roughly as before. He begins to sets a brutal, bruising rhythm in and out of you. His hips slam roughly against your bare ass, the sound of his skin slapping against yours echoes throughout the room. You are positive everyone on the floor can hear your moans.  
His grip tightens in your hair pulling your head back so your back arches causing your body to no longer be resting against the arm of the chair. While his other hand leaves your wrists to wrap around your neck and he squeezes. Your eyes roll back from the pleasure you’re receiving. You would moan but the pressure on your throat causes you to cough instead. You don’t know how much longer of Reaper’s brutal pace you can take before passing out from the pleasure. 

His thrusting becomes erratic as he comes close to his finish. The hand around your neck leaves and comes down to stroke your clit.  
His voice is rough and breathless in your ear, “is this what you wanted? You wanted me to fuck you like this?”

“Reaper…oh god yes…Reaper!” you moan as you lose control of your body. You can feel your orgasm throughout your entire body, causing you to shake and quiver. Your fingers curl into a fist as you scream with pleasure. You hear Reaper moan deeply into your neck as he bites down on your neck, leaving a mark. You feel him spurted deep inside of you for the second time tonight as he clenches your body tightly to his. He takes a few moments before pulling out of you. He proceeds to look over your sweat covered body as a mix of your arousal and his cum drip down your thighs.

“You’ve never look better. All tied up with bruises and bites marks covering your body as my cum drips down your legs.” You feel your wrist being untied and you bring your arms in front of you to stretch. Feeling relieved from no longer having them strained behind you. You turn to face Reaper and he closes the distance between the two of you before wrapping his arms around you. He whispers into your hair, “feeling better now?”

You only nod, sleepy and exhausted and completely spent after the intensity of it all. 

“Would you like a shower cariño or just straight to bed?” 

Thinking about it for a moment, you feel yourself completely tired from the situation before. Every muscle has a pleasurable achy quality and you want nothing more to crawl into bed and fall asleep. “Bed please.”  
“Then come rest sweetheart.” 

You close your eyes and smile at the tall man standing in front of you before you feel him pick you up as he carries you to bed. 

“You did well. I’m proud of you,” he tells you as he sets you down on the comfy mattress before pulling the blankets over your naked form. You have to admit that you rather enjoy the softer side to Gabriel but feel special that it’s only you that gets to see it. You feel the mattress dip down as he gets in beside you. “Now rest mi amour and I’ll be here when you wake up.” You are more than happy to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I figured I would start posting my Overwatch stuff here but most of it can be found on my tumblr. 
> 
> natalya-romanova.tumblr.com/masterlist


End file.
